magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Zodia Sink
Zodia (ゾディア シンク Zodia Jinku) is the antagonist of the series Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. He's one of the Three Sages of the West currently called as the "Emperor of the Crimson Sky". Appearance He appears to be in teens and has long black hair and black eyes. He wears a neat kings suit which covers his shoulders and long trouser. Personalty He has the same personality as Shion, looking down and talk somewhat big. But he can be calm and laughs every time when someone says his current title. However, when it comes to achieving his goals, he can be ruthless as he would try to kill Emma for benefit of the world. History He and Garnett are both royal mages of the "Skull Eye Kingdom" which that they are also heroes and archmages. Thanks by his powerful magic, Zodia commands various of agencies of the country which he is the facto national leader. Known is that thanks by him many kinds of wars where be won by him because he leads it. Known is that he also uses his magic to make cities more convenient which he isn't reverted by his countrymen but by his enemy states. Plot Overview Purge Arc Zodai first made an appearance in Euroza talking with Garnett in the restaurant. At first he thought Garnett was talking about the food, but infact, he was talking about the Echidna which they saw from the broadcast of destruction of Marouni's Castle. After that they were been talking about the girl that has the Echidna. Zodia was quickly identify Emma who was displayed on the screen along with Shion as the Echidna. Garnett then says that he is not worried as Zodia is number one, to which Zodia smiles. Zodia then appears before Anise and Luu noticing that Anise is there which he also knows that Shion is at the place around either. After that Anise where saying what he is doing here is an stupid question he then says that he loves it when she never comes with pointless question. He then tells for what he comes and that is Echidna, he then stated that he will take Emma's life to give everyone magic without using an ritual. After that Garnett where been hit by Luu, Zodia then says that they got lucky because they are in a forest and that there are no any mages around. Luu where been asking Anise who they are which that Anise tells her who they are. Anise then says that Zodia is the complete opposite of Shion who dislikes throughout the world. Zodia the tells that gouge out the heart of Echidna and uses its power to move history and help cultures all over the world to evolve. Zodia then tells that it is an important duty and "promise" he made. After that Luu where been stand protecting Shion it pisses of Zodia which that Zodia saying that he dislikes Shion. After the plot overview of Luu's past he where then been explaining about Luna that Human sacrifices were offered every five years when Luna became active which holding Luu's attack down saying that it isn't flirty but it's called live sacrifice which Zodia says an painful line to Luu that the peoples has abandoned Luu to protect them self. At the end he where been attacking Luu after she where been grabbing his cape, after that Shion then appeared and hits him in his face which he where been later looking furious feeling on his face. Techniques & Abilities Magic Zodia's magic is unknown but he where been known using dark magic spells: * Dark Rocket Shoot: Is an powerful magic that turn out to be in a shape of an crow. It has been known that it is an meteor or an rocket that starts to launch magic. Category:Male Characters